1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a plurality of memory cells and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. The semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices
Volatile memory devices are memory devices in which stored data is lost when their power supplies are interrupted. The volatile memory devices include static random access memories (SRAMs), dynamic RAMs (DRAMs), synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices that retain stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. The nonvolatile memory devices include read only memories (ROMs), programmable ROMs (PROMs), erasable programmable ROMs (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable ROMs (EEPROMs), flash memories, phase-change RAMs (PRAM), magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs), ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs), and the like. Flash memories are classified into a NOR type and a NAND type.